


Summer Was a Different Time

by Syrus07



Series: Not All Problems Are Supercomputers [1]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jake Dillinger is gay as hell and Chloe is his lesbian beard, Jake has a crush, M/M, Rich's lisp is cute as hell and Jake is in love with it, The Dillingers A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: Jake and Chloe were hanging out at the town pool during a swim team practice, when Jake fell pretty hard for one of the swimmers.





	Summer Was a Different Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braangster/gifts).



> For Connor because he got me into this ship and was the sounding board for all of this.

Jake wasn’t much of a swimmer. Sure, he did football, volleyball, archery, ultimate frisbee, cricket, quidditch, and lacrosse, but he just never found the need to try swimming. He liked the pool though and Chloe did too. So to cement their “relationship” in the eyes of the whole school, they hung out there for most of the summer. Not that Jake really complained. He sort of enjoyed watching the swim team practice.

There was this one guy that was at practically every practice and always worked the  hardest and at the beginning of the summer, he smiled the brightest too. Chloe used to tease him mercilessly about how far gone he was on this boy he’d never even met, and obviously the only solution had been to fall for a guy he had met. So, he arranged to run into this perfect man.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Jake said with a perfectly crafted, carefree laugh after practically forcing the swimmer to walk into him. He’d just gotten out of the pool meaning the collision soaked Jake’s shirt to the point where he just _had_ to take it off.

The guy started to apologize, but Jake just slung the shirt over his shoulder and help up a hand. “It’s cool, well, I mean it’s hot out. Anyway, no harm no foul.” Another laugh. “I’m Jake.”

“Rich.” He nodded back, not making eye contact, just sort of focusing on the pool. His voice was a little higher than Jake had been expecting, but that just made his smile grow wider. “I need to get back to the team, so--” He winced, squeezing his eyes shut.

The cutest boy in town had the cutest voice in the world. He even had this slight lisp that normally Jake wouldn’t care about, but Rich made sound like some foreign accent that took the English language and made it sound like pure poetry just by speaking. Jake could feel his heart welling up with pure affection. “Alright, good luck out there.”

He just smiled as Rich walked away, but the second the swimmer wasn’t looking, Jake threw himself at Chloe and allowed himself to just die happy. “He’s an angel, Cloe. He’s just beautiful and amazing.” He could’ve gone on for an hour or so, but they were in public so he just asked, “Can I sleep over tonight?”

“Are _they_ home?” She growled, as overprotective as a mama bear. “Jake, you have to call the cops-”

“They’re not home and I can’t call the cops. If they get arrested,” He took a deep breath and sighed. She already knew what would happen to him if they ever got caught. He’d be put into the foster system again and he couldn’t do that. He had been six last time and ever since then he’d done everything in his power to make sure he was never going back. “It’s just the summer. With AC going and no school, I just need to keep the bills down. Plus, I’d rather talk about Rich when he’s not right there.”

* * *

 

Jake had six classes with Rich when school started and he knew it was a sign. He was going to become friends with that adorable merman if it was the only thing he did all sophomore year. In English, they did a “get to know you” partner project and Jake slid into the desk next to Rich before the teacher had finished explaining. The swimmer gave him a blank look, but Jake wasn’t disheartened. He might have fallen for Rich, but that didn’t mean it was vise versa as well.

“I’m Jake.” He said, “Do you want to partner up? Get to know each other and all that?”

Rich shrugged, “I guess so.”

That was three ‘s’s, but no lisp. He went to speech therapy over the summer. That was great. His voice was lower now, more masculine, but Jake couldn’t help but feel a little sad. He’d been dreaming of hearing those syllables since the swim season ended in the beginning of August. It was okay though, he was still the same adorable guy.

“Alright, so what’s your last name?” He smiled gently, “Mine’s Dillinger.”

Rich nodded and wrote it down, “Goranski.”

That’s how they continued for a little while, until the period ended. Then Rich looked up and smiled for the first time. Jake’s heart almost stopped. “Hey, Jake, Thanks for being my partner. Good luck in the class rep elections.”

There was a slight slur on the end of class. It might have been just the smallest indication that Rich was letting his guard down, but it meant the world to him. “No problem, Rich.” He held out his phone, “Put your number in. We should hangout sometime.”

Rich nodded, “Sure, yeah. Hit me up whenever,” It was gone as fast as it came, but at least Jake knew that the Rich he’d spent the summer crushing on was still in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Hit me up at space-age-bachelor on Tumblr for more BMC trash content.


End file.
